NoT ExAcTlY OpPoSiTeS
by xlilyxjamesx
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are complete opposites. But with their final year at Hogwarts ahead of them, they may find that they aren't so different after all.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION**

Second Year  
"Lily! Hey, Lily!" the twelve year-old boy with glasses called at the back of a girl of the same age with red hair. "Lily!"

"What do you want, Potter?" The girl demanded, turning round, her eyes full of contempt.

"I was- was-"

"Spit it out..."

"-wondering if you wanted to go- go to the dance with me."

"The dance? With you? I'd rather die!"

Fourth Year  
"Get out of my way, Potter!" Lily Evans shouted. A small boy with black hair and glasses stood blocking her path.

"Not until you answer the question." And the boy stood firm.

"What question? The one you've been asking for two years?"

"I guess. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"My answer is the same as it was two years ago. No!"

"But, why?" pleaded the young teenager.

"Because you're a prat. Good-bye, Potter."

Sixth Year  
"Please, Lily, just one date!" James Potter was kneeling at Lily Evans' feet, begging.

"No, Potter."

"But, please! You have to! The guys all have dates and I don't! Can't you please, plea-"

"A last resort? You're trying to use me as a last resort? I knew you were low, but this has got to be the lowest thing you'be ever done!"

"Lily, let me explain. You were the only girl I asked, honest. You're not a last resort! I-"

"I'm not taking this bull anymore! I hate you, James Potter." The boy was stunned. His eyes were starting to well up with tears when she stood up.

"Lily, wait! I just didn't know the right time to ask. You'd never be a last resort! I love you too much!" But whether she heard him or not, he'd never know. The door slammed shut behind her and he was afraid to speak to her until the end of term.

Over the Summer  
"Come on, James. Cheer up!" Sirius said, thumping James Potter hard on the back. "Everyone says things they don't mean when they're angry."

"Yeah, but... she said she _hated_ me. Her face looked like it, too, you should have seen-"

"Just snap out of it! She's yours! This year's your year! Just be yourself and there's no way she won't fall for you. Got it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"James! You gotta believe that's what's gonna happen! Put some feeling behind your words!"

"She's gonna be mine," James muttered. Then he said it again in a much stronger voice. "She's gonna be mine! Yeah! Thanks, Sirius!" And he left his room for the first time that summer, smiling at the thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily's POV  
I got dressed quickly, excited to be seeing my best friends again. We were to meet up at Diagon Alley later this morning.**

I checked myself over in the mirror. Perfect, except for one thing. I applyed some clear lip gloss and smiled at my reflection. Fully satisfied, I went downstairs for breakfast. I didn't eat much for my excitement was starting to get to me.

We didn't live far from the Leaky Cauldron, so I decided to walk. I set out along the sidewalk and began singing softly to myself. For twelve blocks, then twenty, then thirty. I could see the small pub now. It was just across the street. As soon as the traffic stopped, my feet started moving again and I soon found myself at the hidden entrance to Diagon Alley. I promptly pulled out my wand and tapped a few certain bricks. I stepped inside, onto the old street, and headed toward Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, where we had agreed to meet.

I was a little early so I took a seat at one of the many little tables that littered the worn street in front of the ice cream parlor. Nearly as soon as I sat down, I stood up again, however, because I had just spotted my friends, making their way through the crowd to the Parlor, but their approach was somewhat slowed by their being shunted from side to side by the busy shoppers.

They arrived right on time, though. Nichole, with her shoulder-length light brown hair messy, but Carolynn's dark brown hair was neat, as always. "Oh, my gosh!" we all shouted together, making passers-by stare. We embraced in a tight group hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" I shouted.

"We missed you, too, Lils," said Car. (Pronounced 'Care')

"Oh, look, Fellas, our favorite girls," said an all-too-familiar voice. I was the voice of one of the Marauders, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, or, worst of all, James Potter.

"Hey, guys," responded Nikki. I gave her a sharp look. We should've just ignored them.

"Hi, Lils. How are you?" Potter asked in a sweet tone. God, let me tell you, I've hated James Potter since the day I met him.

James' POV  
"It's Lily or Evans. Get it right, Potter," she answered me. Geez, I loved the way she said my name. Then again, I loved everything about Lily; her looks, her voice, the way she yells at me... although I don't like it much when she yells.

"Whatever," I replied, my heart melting. She gave me a look. A look of disgust. Inside, I was hurt. I wanted her to like me, I really did.

Just then, another girl joined our group. She walked right up to Sirius and kissed him on the lips. "Hi, Kate," Sirius said in response. He sat down at the nearest table and Kate promptly went to sit on his lap. I went to sit down at the table, too.

Kate did look dead gorgeous with her dirty blonde hair falling halfway down her back and her bright blue eyes shining in the sun, but I still hated her. Sirius deserved better than the girl who has been with every guy in the school and slept with most of them (Except me), even if Sirius acted almost the same way.

"Hey, Lily, why don't you come sit down?" I decided to risk it, patting my legs, indicating that was where I wanted her to sit.

"In your dreams, Potter!" she shouted, backing away from me.

"So, what? Are you too good for me or something?" I asked her, losing my temper. I couldn't help it. I wanted her so badly; why did she have to push me away like this?

"Yeah, I think I am!" she shouted, fury in every syllable.

"How so?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"At least I was good enough to be made Prefect _and_ Head Girl. Couldn't say close to the same thing for you, could we?" she said, in a clear effort to remain calm.

A grin spread across my face. I couldn't supress it, not that I tried too hard. "You're this year's Head Girl? That's great because I'm this year's Head Boy!"

She looked at me, obviously expecting this to be a joke I cooked up just to make her mad.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I desperately needed to catch this up with the other site I post this on, so I'm just going to throw it all into one…

**Lily's POV  
"You're lying," I told him defiantly. "You aren't Head Boy."**

"I'm afraid he is, Lily," said a soft voice, the voice I always associated with trust. The voice of Remus Lupin. I looked into his dark eyes, and saw nothing but truth there. He wouldn't lie to me. So I looked back at Potter, his eyes were sincere, also.

My insides were screaming. He couldn't' be Head Boy. Of all the guys it could have been, it had to be him! And guess what else? Head boy and Girl have to share a dorm! Isn't that great! I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it was true.

I turned back to my friends. Both had their mouths open in shock. They both knew very well how much I hated Potter. Returning to my senses, I told them, "Come on, we're leaving," in such a forceful tone that neither of them argued. We left quickly, striding down the worn street toward Flourish and Blotts. "Why does Potter have to come along and ruin the best day of the summer for me? It's not fair!" I screamed at them.

"We know, Lily. It's okay. Don't let him get to you," soothed Nikki.

"I guess I could just tell Dumbledore that I can't be Head Girl and he could-"

"No way! Absolutely not, Lil. You've worked too hard to get here to give it up just because of some stupid guy!" said Car. "We won't let you!"

"Fine, fine!" I shouted, trying to make them back off as we started paying for our books. "I won't! But it's still a revolting fact to think that I'll have to share a room with that idiot. I mean, really! "What was Dumbledore thinking?"

We finished shopping fairly quickly. We said our good-byes and then headed home, heavily laden with books and other school supplies. My mind was still on the revolting thought of sharing a room with Potter. Why did this happen to me?

James' POV  
I sat there with Remus, Sirius, and Peter, finishing off my hot fudge sundae when it really hit me. I was going to get to spend a year sleeping in the same room as Lillian Marie Evans, my one true love. "I'm really going to share a room with her!" I exclaimed, realizing a little too late that I had said those last words out loud.

"Well, we can all see where Prong's mind has been all that time!" chortled Sirius. "I thought it was up in space, but how wrong I was! It was in a certain bedroom and with a special red-headed gir-"

"SHUT IT, PAD!" I yelled, attracting more attention to myself than I wanted.

"Sorry, couldn't help it!" said Sirius, still chuckling. Remus and Peter were laughing, too. My temper started to rise again.

"Yeah, Prongs. This is sure to be your year. She's destined to fall for you now." It was Remus who spoke this time. His eyes were serious and he wasn't smiling. This calmed me a little. At least one person was taking me seriously.

"Thanks, Moony. I sure hope so," I really meant it. I think Sirius was a little taken aback at my abrupt change of attitude. He stopped laughing and put on his serious face. That made me laugh. Sirius and serious just don't fit, if you get what I'm saying.

We shopped quickly, finding everything we needed fairly fast. Soon after, we were saying our good-byes and heading home.

Upon arriving at my humble abode, I sat down on my bed and began thinking about Lily. Pretty soon, sleep overtook me and I fell into wonderful dreams about a beautiful red-headed girl.  


**Lily POV  
The next two weeks passed without much incident. I had pushed any thoughts about the Head Boy and Girl situation out of my mind and hadn't given it any further thought.**

Today was the day I had been dreading and been looking forward to. It was the day when the Hogwarts Express took us back to the magical school. I wanted to be back at the castle, but this year would be different. Different because of a certain person whom I refuse to even think about.

I slowly got dressed in a pair of hip-huggers and a tight T-shirt. I put my hair up in a thick bun and then applyed some light make-up. I double-checked to make sure I had everything before lugging my trunk downstairs, through the living room, and out into my Dad's station wagon. He had agreed the previous night to drive me to King's Cross Station.

I went back inside for a quick breakfast. Twenty minutes later I heard my Dad come into the kitchen, still dressed in his pajamas. "Dad!" I exclaimed. "Why aren't you dressed? We have to leave soon! You promised me a ride, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Dad said, trudging back upstairs to get dressed. Ten minutes later, he came back down looking much more awake and, thankfully, fully dressed.

I pulled him into the car as soon as I could, seeing as how we were already late. "Come on, Dad! Step on it!" I encouraged him.

By the time we finally arrived at King's Cross, I had just seven minutes to get on the train and find my friends. I was nervous. What if I missed the train? What would I do then? I tried not to think of that as I located the barrier and went through it so I was, at last, on Platform Nine and Three Quarters again.

**Lily POV (cont.)  
I looked around frantically for Car and Nikki. Relief spread through my whole body as I spottd Lynn's dark, wavy hair and dark complection. Looking down a little further, I also saw Nikki's short, frizzy hair. They seemed to have spotted my bright red hair as they were now waving frantically in my direction, beckoning me toward them. I made my way as quickly as possible through the thick mass of people toward the back of the train where my friends stood waiting.**

As I reached them, everyone was silent. I quickly grabbed one end of my trunk, while Carolynn grabbed the other. Nikki grabbed up my owl, Nadia, and we raced up the stairs. I felt better now that we were on the train. It couldn't leave without us. Car stopped, catching her breath, I thought. "Lily," she said nervously. I was wondering why she was acting like this.

"Yeah?" I answered tenatively.

"I don't think you should go into our compartment without knowing, so I'm going to tell you now. You see, Nik and I were both late, and when we were looking for a compartment, we found there were no empty ones." I nodded, wondering where the heck this might be going. "So, we started looking to share a compartment, right? Well, no one would have us. We kept getting 'no's' from everyone, until we got to one compartment. They were the only ones who'd allow us to stay with them! Lily, I'm sorry! It's the Marauder's!"

Okay. Right now my life needs a major REWIND button. This is impossible. Potter and his goons are ruining my life! I wish they were never born! But I didn't let my feelings show to my friends. I put on a very forced smile and said, "It's okay." That was the biggest lie I had ever told. We continued toward our compartment in silence. I took a deep breath before I opened the door.

**James POV  
Lily walked in beside her friends, beautiful, as always. She had a small smile playing on her perfect lips. Man, I was glad to see her.**

"Budge up, Potter. I get the seat by the window," Lily said in a very bossy tone.

I jumped willingly from my seat saying, "Anything for my lovely Lily flow-"

"Shut it, Potter. You know very well that I'm not yours nor will I ever be because you are an arrogant prat and are conceited and big-headed and I hate you!" I have to admit that I was hurt. She thought I was conceited. Oh, well, this year is my year, she's going to be mine.

Lookig around, I decided I didn't like the seating arrangement. I would be sitting next to Carolynn and Nikki, while Remus got to sit next to Lily. Nope, that would have to change. I sent a meaningful look acroos the aisle to Remus who seemed to have gotten the pont with an "oh" of comprehension. "Er-" he finished, getting up from his seat and switching me places. Perfect, now I was sitting by Lily. I let out a soft sigh.

"What are you doing over here, Potter?" asked Lily in a hateful tone. 

"Just sitting and thinking. Why, is that against the law or something/" She didn't answer, so I just left it at that.

"Hey, Lil? What time is your meeting?" Nikki spoke this time.

"11:30. Why?" Lily answered. Why did she never use that pleasant tone with me?

"Because it's-" Nicole checked her watch, "-11:22 now."

"Oh! I've got to go. See you later, guys!" I sat there in shock. I had never heard Lily swear before. "Potter, even though I hate you, you're not going to be late and make me look bad. Come on!"

I jumped out of my seat so fast that if the chair hadn't been bolted to the floor, I was sure it would have been knocked over. I quickly followed her out the door.

**Lily POV  
I don't know what came over me. What did I care if Potter was late? How could that really look bad on me? He seemed to have noticed, too, for he asked me, "Since when do you acre about anything related to me?"**

"I don't. I hate you, remember?"

"You can't hate me that much, otherwise you would have just left me there."

"Maybe I should have." I replied coldly, but I know in my heart that I didn't hate him. I don't know what it was, but something about James Potter, maybe the way his jet black hair fell into his eyes or maybe it was the way those gorgeous hazel eyes looked at me in a kind way, that almost seemed _appealing_. What? What was I saying? Potter? Appealing? Am I drugged? This was getting scary.

"Lily?" A chill went up my spine for some reason when he said my name.

"Mmm?" I replied, still extremely scared at my new perspective of the guy I had hated for six whole years.

"Look, I know you hate me, so don't think that hasn't sunk in. I'm not thick or anything. I just don't want to start this year off on the wrong foot. I know we're going to be spending a lot of time together this year, so, it's okay if you say 'no', but, can't we at least be friends?" I stopped and so did he. I looked him into those hazel eyes and saw nothing but sincerity there. Besides, it seemed a reasonable enough offer.

"Okay," I said softly, a small smile creeping over my lips. A grin spread across his face. "Thank you!" he exclaimed, and started coming closer. Okay, this was more than I had bargained for! He threw his arms around me and squeezed me tight. A smile could be spotted on my lips as I hugged him back. It felt good, secure, and I didn't want to let go, but I had to.

"Come on, we're going to be late," I said and we set off together again, this time, though, our smiles were evident.

Walking quickly, we soon arrived at the right carriage and the correct door. He was kind enough to open the door like a real gentleman. I walked inside and he followed, closing the door behind him.

**Remus POV  
I think we were all sitting there in shock of what had just happened. Lily help James! I didn't think it could ever happen! James must be feeling great about now! I can't wait for him to get back so I can see his face!**

I looked around at Sirius. His mouth was open and he had a stunned look on his face. I gave him a look and he looked back. We understood each other perfectly. "HUH?" was the main phrase passed back and forth in our silent conversation.

Eventually, the conversation turned to girls. _"Who do you like, Moony?"_

"Actually, I kind of like Carolynn."

"Ask her out. I'm sure she'd say yes."

"No, I couldn't."

"Sure, you could. Just do it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"FINE! Geez!"

Man, could expressions tell a lot. Through all of this, neither of us said a word aloud, but I think the girls noticed because they were looking at us funny. So was Peter. He had never gotten the whole 'silent conversation' thing.

This was it. I was going to ask Carolynn to be my girlfriend. I gave one last look at Sirius, warning him to keep quiet. He nodded, so I turned to Carolynn.

"Hey, Carolynn," I said nervously. I never was very good at this. You should have seen me last year when I asked Lily out; I was a mess. Even though that relationship didn't last, we learned a lot from it and I made one of my best friends in the world. I can trust Lily with anything... well, almost anything. Okay, back to Carolynn. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, Rem! DUH! But what else did you want to ask?" she said with a smile. God, she looked pretty with her dark brown hair pulled up into a loose bun and her chocolatey brown eyes shining with laughter.

"Wannabemygirlfriend?" I asked quickly, trying to back out of it, but she was too well-versed in quick talk and caught it all anyway.

"Oh, Rem! That's so sweet! Of course!" she said with another bright smile. I smiled, too, and put my arm around her waist. She didn't resist, so I didn't pull it back.

**James POV  
"Sorry we're late, Professor Dumbledore. It's all my fault, I swear!" I said. I saw Lily's brilliant smile out of the corner of my eye.**

"No harm done, Mr. Potter. Shall I begin, then?"

"Yes, sir," said Lily, taking a seat at the table. I followed suit, sitting right next to her. For once, she didn't object. Whether this was because she really didn't mind or because the headmaster was there, I'd never know.

"So, first of all, congratulations! As you know you are an example to the whole school, so I expect exemplary behavior from you. As you also know, the Head Boy and Girl share a dormitory and bedroom. I expect this will not be a problem because you are both mature." I thought I heard Lily cough. "The dormitory is on the fourth floor, two doors to the right of the statue of Bodric the Bearded. The password is 'germoglio.' Your responsibilities are the same as they were while being a Prefect. Miss Evans, would you be so kind as to brief Mr. Potter on those responsibilities after my departure?"

"Of course, Professor," answered Lily. "I'd be happy to."

"Good. I leave you now and once you have finished discussing responsibilities, you may return to your compartments, but remember to patrol the halls every so often." Dumbledore left with a sweep of a cloak and Lily began listing responsibilities. Normally this stuff was boring, but having a normal conversation with Lily was definitely _not_ boring.

"Okay, that's about it. You ready to go?"

"Sure, if you're coming along," I answered sweetly. She tried to hide her smile but I saw it anyway. "Let's go."

We headed off to our compartment together, and I was happier than I had been in a long time. I was so happy to be friends with Lily, I just couldn't help but smile.

Side note: You know that J.K. Rowling has very significant passwords to the Gryffindor common room. I loved the idea and decided to continue it into my story. Can anybody tell what the significance of this password is? Perhaps it will become more evident as you see the next passwords. They all tie together.

**Lily POV  
We walked into the compartment and the first thing I heard was a lot of giggles coming from Car. "What's going on in here?" I asked.**

"Rem asked me out," giggled Lynn. Wow! That was a surprise. I knew Carolynn had a little crush on Remus, but I never knew Rem liked her back. And trust me, I knew quite a lot about Remus Lupin. We had gotten pretty close last year when we had gone out, and even though we split up, we were really good friends and knew we could trust each other.

"Yeah, and they've been, like, making out since," said Nik, bringing me back to reality. As if to prove Nikki right, Car leaned over and kissed Remus passionately, which, I noticed, he happily returned. I also noticed the pang of jealousy that I felt watching the two of them. Remus had made me so happy.

"Moony! Cut it out!" Sirius shouted. "You're not that kind of person! You've never done this before!"

Remus stopped kissing my best friend just long enough to say, "People change, Pad," then resumed his make-out session.

I yawned widely, watching everybody in the room. I sat down at my spot near the window.

"So, how was your meeting, Prongs?" asked Sirius.

"It was okay," James answered, glancing at me.

"Yeah, it was okay," I chipped in.

"Wait, you two agreeing on something? What's wrong?" asked Nicole.

"We can't agree on something without an explanation?"

"Nope."

"Well, we've decided to be friends, is that all right?" I questioned. Man, I had a headache! I rested my head on the wall.

"Friends?" everyone, including Car and Rem, exclaimed.

"Yes, now be quiet. Lily's trying to sleep," answered James, taking a seat beside me. As the train rattled on, I closed my eyes and soon sleep overtook me.

James POV  
I looked over at Lily a few minutes later to notice that she had fallen asleep. She was so cute when she slept. Now there was nothing to do but talk, but I didn't feel like talking, so I rested my head on the wall behind me, preparing to follow Lily in the pursuit of wonderful dreams.

No one bothered me, so I was able to get tired pretty quickly. I was on the point of falling asleep when I felt something on my shoulder. I turned to see that Lily had shifted in her sleep and, in doing so, ended up with her head resting on my shoulder. I smiled and reached up to place some stray hairs behind her ear. I couldn't have moved her even if I wanted to; she looked so peaceful and happy.

Fully awake now, I looked around at the others. They were all staring at me. "What?" I mouthed before grinning at them all.

"Go, Prongs!" whispered Sirius. This caused Remus and Peter to laugh.

"Shh!" I said, putting a finger to my lips.

I won't deny it. I was in heaven. But, apparently, heaven can't last because fifty minutes later, I was forced to wake my angel so she could change for school.

"Lily," I said softly, tapping her on the shoulder. "Lily, get up"

"Umm," she answered, stirring. She opened her eyes and I think she was a little surprised to see her sleeping position for she sat upright really quickly.

"Lily, you need to change, we're almost at Hogwarts. I'm sorry I had to wake you, I really am."

"It's okay, I guess," she replied sleepily, tracking down her school clothes from her trunk. I stood up to do the same as she was leaving, supposedly going to the girls' toilets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lily POV  
Woah! James woke me up and I was on his shoulder! Talk about scary! But, scarier still is that I found it comforting to be able to sleep near him.**

I was in the hall of the train, heading to the girls' toilets to change and reapply my makeup. I did so quickly realizing James and I had to patrol the halls as everyone got ready to leave. Then a thought occurred to me. If I was asleep on James' shoulder, neither of us could've gotten up, so who patrolled the train?

I ran out of the restroom so fast that I wasn't watching where I was going. That resulted in me running head-on into a very solid figure. "Woah! Lily, let's not rush into this, or anything!" exclaimed the figure.

"Oh, God! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" I exclaimed, then, realizing whom it was, added, "What happened to patrolling? If we both weren't able-"

"Lily! Shh!" James said, putting a strong finger to my lips. "It's okay! I had Sirius and Remus do it for us! I handled it! Don't worry!"

I sighed a sigh of relief, saying, "Thank you!" I moved closer to him and gave him a tight hug.

"N-no problem," he replied, returning my hug. "Now, come on! There's work to be done!" We began monitoring the halls as students poured out of the train before leaving ourselves.

James and I- wait a second! Did I just call Potter- _Potter_- James? This is just too weird. Anyway, James and I got in a horseless carriage, soon followed by Car and Nik.

The Welcoming Feast went by quickly. In next to no time I found James asking me, "May I escort you to our room?"

"Whatever, Potter," I answered, laughing. We set off together heading toward the fourth floor and to see our room for the first time. Wait- _our?_- but, suddenly, I didn't mind it being 'our' anymore. In fact, I was actually _happy_ about it.  


**James POV  
"Germoglio," I said upon reaching the correct door. The door sprang open and I allowed Lily to enter before me.**

"WOW!" I heard her exclaim before I joined her in our new common room. I couldn't help but mimic her reaction.

The room had a high ceiling covered in elaborate designs. The red and gold designs continued on the walls all the way down to the floor. The fireplace mantle and the chairs surrounding it were of an antique design. In the middle of the room stood a large table and a few chairs of the same antique pattern, presumably for homework and studying.

There was a beautiful library through a door for our personal use, but Lily didn't seem very interested in this. She had crossed the room and was heading up the staircase that led to the bedroom. I followed her up. There were more designs on the walls and two antique four-poster beds. There was a large vanity and two chests of drawers of the same design.

Through the door on the left was a large bathroom. I found Lily in here, checking out the huge bath tub. "So, what do you think?" I asked.

"It's beautiful."

"Then will you stay?"

"Of course! Oh, and I wanted to thank you for everything today and in the past. I also wanted to say I'm sorry and I don't hate you."

"Well, that's good, Lil, because I don't hate you, either." I didn't notice until too late that I had said 'Lil,' but she didn't correct me.

She walked into the bedroom and called, "I'm going to bed. G'night!"

I walked into our room and sat down on my bed. I faced Lily and watched her fall asleep before drifting off myself.

Yes, I know it's a very dull post without much happening. How about one more for good luck?

**Lily POV  
I woke up the next morning and looked over to see James sleeping in the next bed. "Awww…" I whispered, "He's so cute when he sleeps!"**

I went over to my chest of drawers and pulled out one of my school uniforms before going into the bathroom to shower. I began to sing softly to myself when I heard the door open.

"G'morning, Lily," said James groggily.

"Good morning!" I called. "It's about time you woke up!"

"I was up later than you, remember that."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't my fault you stayed up late."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I suppose you want the shower?"

"Yep."

"Then get out of here so I can get dressed!" I heard a door close to signify that James had left. I dressed quickly, and left the bathroom. "All yours," I old him.

I did my hair in a loose bun and applied a little make-up before making my bed.

James came out of the restroom and looked surprised to see me there. "What are you still doing her?"

"Well, fine, if you don't want me here, I'll leave! I just thought it might be nice to walk to the Great Hall together."

"Really?" He couldn't hide the grin on his face no matter how hard he tried. "Just gieve me a few minutes."

"Okay," I replied and waited.

"Ready?" he asked a few minutes later, holding out his hand.

"You're really pushing your luck, you know that don't you?" I laughed, but took his hand nonetheless.

We reached the Great Hall hand-in-hand and getting many stares from our friends. I squeezed his hand before letting go so I could join my friend, who were so impatiently waiting for news. But there was nothing to tell, was there?

**Lily POV Cont'd   
As I sat down, I was bombarded by a thousand exclamations, the last one I fully heard being "Oh, my God! Spill!"**

"There's nothing to spill!" I exclaimed, laughing at my friends' faces.

"Don't give us that 'There's nothing to spill' bull , Lil. If there was nothing to tell, you wouldn't have that stupid grin on your face and you wouldn't have just been holding Potter's hand!" shouted Car.

"Shh!" I shushed her, "the whole school doesn't have to hear our conversation."

"Sorry," she whispered, "just tell us what's going on!"

"James and I just walked-"

"Wait! James? As in Potter?" asked Nikki, astounded.

"Yes. Now do you want me to tell you what happened or not?" They both shut up, so I figured they wanted me to continue. "James and I were just walking down to breakfast. He grabbed my hand and I didn't pull back."

"_Why_ didn't you pull back? This is _Potter_ we're talking about!" Car so beautifully pointed out.

"Do you think you like him?" Nikki asked eagerly.

"I don't know," I replied mysteriously, "I'm not sure, but I think I might be falling for him." I smiled at my two friends' astounded faces. Car recovered first.

"Falling _on_ him, more like," she said, smirking playfully.

"Oh, shut up!" I shouted, then lowering my voice, continued, "I'm not even sure I like him yet."

"Whatever, Lils," Car replied, lapsing into a fit of hysteric giggles.

I made to swat her on the cheek, playfully of course, but just then Remus arrived behind her.

**Remus POV  
"Guess who?" I asked my girlfriend, throwing my voice so it was harder to recognize.**

"R-remus?" she said, questioning her own judgement.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Remus!" she shouted and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"You missed," she told me and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"So what the hell is going on? We could hear Car laughing from a mile away!"

"Nothing, Rem," Lily answered me, laughing softly. "She was just slamming on me, that's all."

"Car! You be nice to Lily!" I said playfully, swatting her on the arm. "How so, Lil?"

"It doesn't matter," she replied. I decided not to push the issue, because it was obviously something the didn't want me to hear, so I answered with an, "Okay, I'll see you girls later." And with another small kiss from Lynn, I turned and went back to James and Sirius.

"So, what were they talking about?" James asked me as soon as I sat down.

"They wouldn't tell me, Mr. Ants-in-His-Pants," I replied chuckling. "They said it wasn't important. Come on, we're going to be late for Potions.

"Who cares about Potions?" James asked honestly. "And, by the way, you suck at being a spy."

"Thank you, I'm glad you appreciate my skills. And, you should care. You barely passed last year's test."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you're not going to graduate if you keep on like this!" I exclaimed as we went through the door to Professor Froster's classroom.

"Who cares?" James shot back.

It was Sirius' turn. "Do you really think Lily wants to be with someone who flunked their last year at Hogwarts?"

James was quiet, but he opened up his Potions book and began staring at it intently. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought he was reading it. Apparently, Sirius' words had struck James. They did me, too. I felt a pang of jealousy as Sirius mentioned Lily's name. But, I'm over her. I have Car now, and Lily has her own life.

We were all sitting in the back, as far from the Professor as we could possibly get. I waited for class to begin while Sirius tried to engage James in a conversation about Quidditch. James merely shushed him and turned the page.


End file.
